


Adrift

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality sinks in and Clint gives into his feelings</p><p>prompt: Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

He could come up with lots of cliches to describe how he felt. A ship without its rudder. Adrift without his anchor. But in reality. He was just lost without Phil. Without his home. The place where he and Phil lived, loved, laughed together, was destroyed. One of those Chitauri beasts landed on it. He helped clean the rubble, he found bits and pieces of their life, an odd photograph, a Captain America collectable. A fucking suit. Phil's favourite. 

Sitting down on the bench, he rested his elbows on his knees, head in his hands and cried. He'd lost everything.


End file.
